Countless
by Innocent Innuendo
Summary: Because once is never enough. [JE,Post AWE]


_Your breath is so sweet _

_Your kisses could get me high_

-

-

-

-

-

I.

Their second kiss has just as much heat as the first without all the alternative motives. His beard rubs against her chin and guilt mixes in with the pleasure of it.

One—because she's married and should be faithful to Will.

Two—because she never felt like this with Will.

She breaks away, eyes unfocused. "You said once was enough…"

His eyes are clouded with rum and the smile he gives her gleams with the gold in his mouth. "I lied."

II.

She makes up her mind not to let it happen again…but a ship only has so many places to hide.

He gets bored of the game only two weeks in, so he corners her. All his charms and jewelry dangling as he leans over her. She forgets her decision as soon as his tongue touches her.

_Oh, well._

There was always rum to blame it on.

III.

She's only been held once, and that was by Will. It had been soft, sweet, and loving. Just like him.

Being with Jack was nothing like that. He's as rough and sour as they come— and she finds that she loves it. Loves how he shackles her wrists with his hands and bites her shoulder. She claws at his back as his sweat falls upon her. She loves the feel of his chest against her back as he bends her over.

After they're both spent and breathing heavily, he kisses the hollow of her neck. She can't help but think she was wrong about her comparison.

Although different, he is just as loving.

IV.

Sirius Turner takes to sailing and the sea as if coming home.

After all, he is the Pirate Prince.

"Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack." The twelve-year-old cries to his godfather, excitement in his voice. "Come and look. I've finally mastered the knot you taught me."

Jack smirks as his patted the boy on the head. "You'll make a fine pirate yet, my boy."

The pride on her son's face nearly brings tears to Elizabeth's eyes. She waltzes over, placing a kiss on both their cheeks. Jack just grins while Sirius whines that he is to old for kisses.

"You're never to old for kisses." Jack chimes in, looking right into her eyes with his hooded ones. Her pulse quickens and she holds her breath.

_Her pirate princes._

V.

She's four months before he finally confronts her. She knew she couldn't hide the swell of her belly forever. She leans against the rail and dreads the conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice strangely solemn.

She shrugs, even though she knows exactly why she didn't. _She's scared._

He sighs and takes another swig of liquor before passing it to her. She takes it without complaint.

"Were you…" He starts slowly, words slurred. "Do you think I'm going to leave?"

She gives him a level look. _It wouldn't be the first time._

He rubs his hand over he face and snatches the bottle back. They are silent for a long while, merely passing the bottle between them. Both having no words to say because _Stay_ and _I'm scared_ just don't cut it in their world.

When he speaks his voice is rough. "I'm going to make a horrible father."

Smiling into the rum, she says. "No, you won't. I have faith in you." And she does.

She reaches over and takes his hand into hers. A long moment passes before he brings their intertwined fingers to his lips. "You always do."

Four months later they have a baby girl, Elizabeth smiles and tells him—

"She has your eyes."

VI.

She's sick. She's dying and they both know it.

"Drink this." He tells her, his voice edging on desperate.

"What is it?" She croaks, eyeing the green glass bottle filled with liquid.

"Water." He says easily.

_Liar._ She wants to say but doesn't. She knows what it is, knows why he has barely aged a day in the last fifteen years. She gives him a steady look with her feverish eyes. "Why?"

He shifts and looks away. He shoves the bottle into her hand.

She makes no move to grab it, so it lies on the bed against her leg. She turns her face to the side. She isn't sure she wants to live forever. Not without a good reason at least.

They stay like that for what seems like hours until he gets frustrated. He is silent as he grabs the bottle and takes a large gulp into his mouth. He takes her chin into his hand and crashes his lips upon her. She can either choke or drink. When fighting and choking don't work, she drinks. It tastes bitter and burns worse than rum as it makes it way down her throat. Apparently not everything forbidden tastes good.

Hot tears roll down into her hair as he makes her choice for her. Selfish, _so bloody selfish._

He leans back, eyes closed and fingernails biting into her skin. She'll have bruises in the morning. "I'm not ready to let you go."

She stares at his face, expression broken in the half-light of the cabin. She rubs the kohl around his eyes and says nothing.

It's all right, because she's selfish too.

VII.

The sand is warm under her feet. She twirls, taking small uneven steps. He wraps an arm around her waist and spins with her.

"Know where we are?" He leans in with alcohol on his breath.

She laughs. "Of course." It was '_The_ Island'.

"An island, right Lizzie?" He smirked, his white and gold teeth brilliant against his dark skin.

She kisses his chin braids. "It was never just an island, Jack."

"'Course, love."

A warm tropical rain begins to fall, dampening the sand beneath their feet. They lay down, letting the warm drops hit their clothes and skin. Elizabeth is suddenly upset that she had burned all the rum so many years ago.

"I wanted to kiss you that night." His eyes are far away as he says it, as if remembering a different life.

She remembers that fateful day well.

"_Welcome to the Caribbean, love."_

"_No truth at all."_

"_Drink up me 'earties yo ho!"_

"…_That's what a ship needs but what a ship is…what the Black Pearl really is…is freedom."_

She may have fallen in love with him just for that.

She smiles, it really does seem like a lifetime ago. "I wanted to be kissed by you that night." And she had, more than even she knew.

He rolls over, hovering above her and giving her a wolfish grin. "I think we should make up for lost time, Miss. Swann."

She grins back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Aye, aye Captain."

-

-

-

-

-

After four months of depression and hiding, I'm trying to deal with my sadness towards the last PoTC movie.

I guess this is my form of rehab.

Now, I just need my Norrie back.


End file.
